magicarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy
Icy is a witch who is been described as having a "Heart of Ice," referring to her role as the "Witch of Ice." As the eldest and most powerful witch of the trio, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix, a group of three witches, and wishes to rule the universe. She was a former student at Cloud Tower led along with Darcy and Stormy in "Cold Spell". Personality Icy, as her name infers, is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom (in the Cinélume Version), or Stella (in the 4Kids version), because they evade them time after time. She would often call the fairies "pixies" (4Kids dub only), but after the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." As she was very cruel, she always fought her way to be the best and most powerful and for many seasons Icy and her sisters have continuously reappeared to destroy the Winx. She is the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Valtor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are biological sisters and Icy is the eldest of the three. As leader of the Trix, she enjoys tormenting her sisters if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She often tries to destroy the Winx without the other members of the Trix, as she considers herself more powerful and intelligent than her sisters are. Icy had always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil, whoever's plan it may be. She often starts as a second-in-command and as seen in Season 2, fought with Darkar to gain the ultimate power. She had always gotten the stronger and leadership part of her evil group. Often, Darcy and Stormy are forgotten and when important matters of the Trix is discussed, Icy's name is mentioned more. The Gloomix that the Trix got was somewhat similar of Darcy and Stormy, whereas, Icy's was different indicating her leadership. Tritannus also never really seemed to notice Darcy and Stormy, often ignoring them. He always paid more attention to Icy. Darcy and Stormy, however got fed up with this and deserted them in "The Shark's Eye". But, whenever being trapped, Icy would always be the first to escape but she has shown that she needs her "sisters" whenever a plan is hatched. Appearance |-|Civilian= 250.png |-|Witch= Icy67.png |-|Light Haven Prisoner= IcyLightHaven.jpg |-|Gloomix= 1132760107_nsicy47md-1-.jpg |-|Disguises= IcyDisguise.png|Cloud Tower witch disguise. Icy_Wolf.jpg|Wolf disguise. |-|Young Icy= Young_Icy.jpg |-|Disenchantix= Trix Disenchantrix Icy.png |-|Super Trix= Icyisthebest.png |-|Dark Sirenix= Icy's Sirenix - Ep514.jpg |-|Dark Witch= Icy'sDarkWitchForm.jpg |-|Animal hybrid= Icy_S7.png Magical Abilities Icy's powers are based on ice (hence the name) and is capable of creating objects out of ice, such as daggers or spikes, create snowstorms and many others ice based (or cold energy based) attacks. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, soft or cute. Icy has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is unable to cry tears. When she freed herself from the ice in the Omega Dimension, she sarcastically remarked that her heart was very cold that even the Omega Dimension could not freeze it anymore (the essence of the Omega Dimension was supposed to be such that its cold froze even the heart of those imprisoned there, as mentioned by the pilots of the ship who threw the ice blocks containing the Trix into the Omega Dimension). Icy was even shown the ability to freeze other people and objects into solid ice making them statues and freezing the wings of fairies making them brittle and break. She can release thin layers of ice, snow, and frost to use as shields or walls to dodge attacks, manipulate the cold winds even create blizzards, frost storms and ice spikes or freezes her enemies feet to immobilize them. Trivia *Her polar opposite is Bloom: **Elementally: Icy has ice related powers and Bloom has fire related powers. **Personality: Icy is cruel and mean and Bloom is compassionate and friendly. *The only time Icy lets her hair down is in Season 2 episode 8 when she is disguised. *In the 4Kids: **When Icy was in her disguise, she goes under the alias of Sissy. **In the second season's twentieth episode, Icy broke the fourth wall when she said "Hey, people love my eye shadow." *When Icy was a child, her favorite food was ice cream. *Icy's 4Kids voice actress, Lisa Ortiz, also provided the voices for Mitzi, Musa and Digit. *Whisperia is the home planet of the Trix in the 4Kids version. *In Magical Adventure, Icy's eye make-up was altered. *Icy was interested in both, Valtor and Tritannus, both villains who can turn into monsters. Her reaction for each one is different. When she first saw Valtor as a monster she was repulsed and lost interest, but when she first saw Tritannus as a monster, she was impressed and into him even more. *According to the comics series, Icy and her sisters lived in a realm called "The Ice Kingdom" before the three of them left for Magix in order to become witches. During their childhood, the three witches made friends with the son of a member of the Ice Kingdom's Royal Court named Darko, however, Icy was the one who Darko considered to be his closest childhood friend. **Icy and her sisters constantly fight over Darko is Issues 27 and 28 and Icy is even able to blackmail Darko into being her boyfriend for a short time. If it were not for Mazakis trying to get rid of her, Icy and Darko's relationship may have blossomed into something more serious. *Larisa Oleynik voices Headmistress Faragonda and Icy. While Icy is cold and evil, Faragonda is kind-hearted and good-natured. **Larisa Oleynik also voices Marion. *She is the only member of the Trix who does not have a spoken Disenchantix spell. *In a 4Kids promo, it is said that her power source is dead planets. *Icy has the same power source as Belladona, Aurora, Alice and Astrid (comics). **She is also the only one with ice powers whose name does not start with an "A." *During "The Mystery of the Abyss" movie she is called "little sister" by Darcy. This either could mean that Darcy's older than her or it was just something to tease Icy. *Erica Schroeder also voices Faragonda, Piff, Critty and Squonk in the DuArt dub. **Erica also used to voiced Piff, Galatea and Daphne in the 4Kids dub. Category:Season 2 (concepts)